Liberty Navy
The Liberty Navy is responsible for protecting the economic well-being of Liberty through military force, both within the boundaries of the colony and in the independent systems that border its territory. Bases Under Control *Norfolk Shipyard - New York system *West Point Military Academy - New York system *Willard Research Station - California system *Prison Station Mitchell - Alaska system Battleships *Battleship Missouri - New York system (Headquarters) *Battleship Yukon - California system *Battleship Rio Grande - Colorado system *Battleship Mississippi - Texas system Faction Standings *Allies **Liberty Security Force **Liberty Police Incorporated **Liberty Corporations *Enemies **Liberty Rogues **Lane Hackers **Outcasts **Xenos **Unioners Ships In Service *Patriot (Light Fighter) *Defender (Heavy Fighter) *Liberty Cruiser (Cruiser) *Liberty Dreadnaught (Smaller Battleship) *Liberty Battleship (Flagships) News NEW YORK PROPOSES NEW PATROLS: MANHATTAN -- The Liberty Navy announced today that it will soon extend its patrol routes to include the previously unprotected stretches of Trade Lanes extending into the Barrier Clouds east of Freeport 4 and Curacao. New London has supported the move, noting that the Bretonia security forces will be unable to fulfill their patrol duties in the Independent Worlds for some time to come. Observers of the situation remarked that the Bretonia Armed Forces is more concerned with possible Molly attacks on New London than rampant piracy outside of its frontiers. Rumors "The Navy is a great place for someone to move up in Liberty society. We're held in great respect by the big corporations, defending their interests wherever they may be." - Lieutenant Andy Lords, Willard Research Station "I used to work for the Bounty Hunters before joining up with the Navy. I don't fit in too good with these squeaky-clean military types, but I've saved their butts a bunch of times out in Cortez. They need people like me." - Captain Jack Bently, Willard Research Station "We could clean up all the Independent Worlds like Cortez and Magellan in a flash if the other Houses would just let us base our battleships there. Guess they're afraid we'd annex them eventually. Not much there to exploit as far as I can tell." - Lieutenant Justin Kreen, Battleship Yukon "Liberty Police, Inc., or LPI, doesn't have the will or the guts it would take to eradicate criminal activity here in New York. It's the Navy that patrols the Trade Lanes along the southern edge of New York; the police won't even go south of Detroit. Let's face it: if crime ended so would LPI, and they don't want that to happen." - Lieutenant Evan Brandt, Liberty Navy, Planet Manhattan "The Navy has secret research stations in the Badlands. I think they are there to study anomalies that occur within the area. Of course, it could also be a cover for covert operations out there." - Captain Pam Armstrong, West Point Military Academy "The Trade Lanes between the Texas and California Jump Gates are patrolled by Liberty Navy heavy fighter wings. Our presence is mainly to protect the interstellar shipping that passes through our turf, but we also scan ships and interdict smugglers." - Lieutenant Jennifer Newton "Ageira's technologies have kept Liberty at the forefront in Sirius, technologically and economically. We guard that corporation's interests like no others. Where would Liberty or even Sirius be if it weren't for the Jump Gate technology that Ageira developed?" ''- Lieutenant Brad Nowlins, Liberty Navy, [[Battleship Missouri|Battleship ''Missouri]] "Zone-21 is a classified area for civilians and any non-military entities; trespass into that area and you are threatening House security. If you try to enter the system and survive the mines, you will not survive the Liberty Navy. There are no exceptions." - Bartender Erin Roberts, Battleship Missouri "The Navy sends patrols into the Badlands, where the criminals are smuggling lin a large portion of the contraband that enters the system. We have yet to find the Jump Hole they are using, but when we do the citizens of this system will be a lot safer than they are now." ''- Lieutenant Pamela Greenwood, Liberty Navy, Planet Manhattan, New York system ''"The Battleship Missouri'' 'runs a patrol along the Trade Lanes between Zone-21 and the Badlands. That's as dangerous as you are going to get here in New York -- unless you actually fly into the Badlands; then you are just asking to get aced." - Captain Elaine Frazer, Liberty Navy, Planet Manhattan Category:Liberty Factions Category:Factions Category:House Militaries